degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:What It's Like/@comment-26466087-20140314234312
Can I say something? (Just know that even if I say I have strong emotions, I'm still not taking this as seriously as I'd take real life things. I have shit to worry about! I can't waste all my damn valuable time thinking about fictional ships and characters from a stupid TV show! Naw, I just do this shit on Degrassi nights and the weekends! Or on the wiki. But the show does make me emotional a lot of the time.) When Campbell died, I was upset (and moderately pissed off). I was so upset with the writers because: 1. They killed off one of my favorite characters that wasn't even on for a full season for a ground breaking plot, even though he still had poetential to be expanded on. 2. They split up my OTP (Camaya)! 3. The death of that character caused my other favorites so much distress, especially poor Maya (biggest reason of all)! Now with that, I was upset. I thought that I wouldn't ship Maya with another guy EVER again, or I at least believed that I could never seriously be ready for her to have a loving romantic relationship with someone else the way she in Cam did. I was starting to have the same mindset Maya did about the situation (example: "he's coming back" "he never died" "it's a conspiracy" "he has a twin or it wasn't actually his body"). My hypothesises were ridiculous. I wanted to believe anything else! I was starting to convince myself that they were endgame in my headcannon and that I always had semi-satisfying fanfic written by girls around my age that felt the same as me or something But then Miles came along. At first, I loathed Matlingsworth (but still liked Miles) and I shipped Triles. I don't exactly remember what I disliked about Matlingsworth, but I think it was because I didn't seem them realistically working out and wanting them to be friends or something (I'll have to look back at my old comments). But then they gained more depth and I started to fall for them at the same pace Maya was falling for Miles. It entertained me that they could be a couple. I just felt a spark or something between them. Now, this "spark" was very different than what I felt with Camaya. Cam and Maya's love was extremely uncomparable. They were so innocent, and it was the first relationship for both of them. They had NO idea what they were doing. I think that's why Maya took his death so hard (I mean, besides the fact that her significant other died); she was completely naive and confused when it came to dating. When Miles came, she had a much better experience with dating (although she wasn't nessecarily interested or ready yet because she was still traumatized by Cam's death). And clearly, Miles has had several girlfriends/hookups. But eventually, I felt as if Miles could be Maya's fresh start. He didn't have any ties to Cam (which is good because he couldn't have been enemies...or even close friends with her desceased ex). He has emotional problems just like her (they can relate to each other and maybe even confide in each other on occassions). He may not be perfect by ANY means (hell, he's far from it; no one's perfect anyways). And finally because...they just make it work. They just can. It's special what they have, and Campbell would aprove!